Harry Potter and the Shoes of Another
by Retse
Summary: ...and what exactly are these, Luna?” Harry will try anything if it will help him beat Voldemort. Even Luna's 'magical shoes'. Many crossovers fic. Take 3: Naruto...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **"...and what exactly are these, Luna?" Harry will try anything if it will help him beat Voldemort. Even Luna's 'magical shoes'. Many crossovers fic.

Harry Potter and the Shoes of Another: Prologue

"...and what exactly are these, Luna?"

"They're shoes, Harry, I'm sure you can tell. You wear some everyday though I can only fathom why. You have very beautiful feet."

"Er... right. What I meant was, why did you give them to me?"

"Well, I was told that you seem to be a bit of a bind when to that Voldy character so I thought to help you out."

"...with an old pair of shoes?"

"I borrowed these from Dad. They're called the Shoes of Another. They transform you into your counterpart from another dimension. They only last for five minutes though."

"Oh... kay... Well, what the heck, I'll try anything these days."

And thus begins the adventures of Harry Potter and the Shoes of Another.


	2. Take 1  Pokemon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary**: "...and what exactly are these, Luna?" Harry will try anything if it will help him beat Voldemort. Even Luna's 'magical shoes'. Many crossovers fic.

Harry Potter and the Shoes of Another: Take 1 – Pokemon

Suddenly a horde (yes, a horde; I like exercising my vocabulary) of Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere – i.e. they apparated. Yes I know, doesn't sound half as impressive as if they did the former.

"Potter!" shouted the head honcho of this particular bunch, "Prepare to die!"

The Hogwarts students raised their wands in unison, glared at the Death Eaters and steeled themselves for the bloody battle ahead. But before anyone could throw a single spell, a loud poofing sound could be heard as the air filled with a noxious blue gas. Coughing and spluttering as one, the students and the Death Eaters turned towards the origin of it all. No one was surprised that it was in the direction of the Boy-Who-Lived. Wondering what miraculous feat he would pull this time, everyone waited with bated breath as the fog started to dissipate.

And in the place where Harry once stood was... Harry in muggle clothes?

Black robe replaced with a black T-shirt, a short-sleeved blue and white coat on top of that. His wand had disappeared and in its place were green gloves on both of his hands. His jeans seemed to turn a shade fainter and his old joggers were replaced with bright blue and white ones.

One solitary thought ran through all the minds of those present; ...WTF?!

That momentary pause was all the now 'transformed' Harry Potter needed. Plucking a small white and red ball from his belt, he mentally enlarged and chucked it at the ground, "Pikachu, I choose you!" The ball split open and in a flash of red light, a small yellow creature appeared.

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the brown-striped yellow blob, wondering what exactly it was. Severus Snape stared at it and wondered if Albus had finally completed his brainwashing of the young man, the boy wonder summoning a giant animated sherbet lemon as a result.

The crowd watched as one in amazement as the creature turned not towards the Death Eaters, but rather rounding on its owner, "Pika pika!" it said angrily at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm sorry about making you go into your pokeball Pikachu but I promise I'll make it up to you later! For now..." Harry jabbed his finger at the offending pieces of crap (otherwise known as Death Eaters) with a determined look on his face, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt **now!**"

The small creature humphed once at Harry before turning back as told. Both Hogwarts residents and the Death Eaters stared incredulously as the small creature seemed to puff itself up ready for action. Potter didn't really expect them to believe that this puny thing stood a chance against the best of the Dark Lord's men now did he?

"Pika... **CHUUUUUU!!!!**" the yellow creature cried, shooting a bolt of lightning towards the unsuspecting Death Eaters.

"AHHHHH!!" they screamed in pain.

Taking out another 'pokeball' from his belt, Harry threw it once more, though this time straight at the Death Eaters. Another flash of red light and the Death Eaters seemed to disappear into the ball. When it finished its task, the ball dropped to ground, wobbling slightly ever so often as if it struggle to keep the Death Eaters from escaping, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Harry's face as he stared intensely at it. Suddenly, the ball stopped shaking, glowing red light faded away. The students and the occupants of Hogsmeade stared awestruck as the ball flew into Harry's gloved hand. A manic grin spreading across his face, the boy thrust out the hand with the ball in it for all to see, "I caught some Death Eaters!"


	3. Take 2 Powerpuff Girls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** "...and what exactly are these, Luna?" Harry will try anything if it will help him beat Voldemort. Even Luna's 'magical shoes'. Many crossovers fic.

Harry Potter and the Shoes of Another: Take 2 – Powerpuff Girls

"Oh, don't give me more of that nonsense you two!" Hermione Granger lectured sternly, waving her finger at them with equal sterness, "That can't possibly have happened!"

"But 'Mione! It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Ron Weasley protested, "Harry chucked this red and white ball at them and then all the Death Eaters got sucked in!"

The brunette's frown merely deepened, lips thinning like that of her role-model. Harry and Ron had to admit, it was a very good imitation. Hermione must've been practising... "It's not nice to lie like that. And even if you had to lie, you could have at least come up with something more believable."

"But 'Mione...!" Ron whined.

"Ron," she said with authority in her voice, somehow managing to tower over the gangly red-head despite being a head shorter than him, "Tell me; how could several grown men be possibly trapped in a small ball the size of my hand?"

"Er... Magic?" Ron replied weakly. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, ready to spout out the millions and millions of reasons why that wouldn't work. To spare himself from the lecture, the red-head hurriedly cut in, "Luna's shoes really do work, 'Mione!" Hermione's face immediately changed into that exasperated look whenever the eccentric Ravenclaw's name was mention, "Isn't that right Harry?" he said, turning to his best friend for support. _Why was he the only one doing the arguing in the first place anyway?!_

"Huh?" Harry looked up in confusion from where he was sitting. In his hands was one of the shoes and in the other, a small cloth was wiping them squeaky clean. He'd promised Luna to take very good care of them. He was taking so much care while cleaning them that he had missed the argument altogether.

Ron and Hermione facepalmed.

Just as Ron was about to 'gently remind' (i.e. kick him **hard**) his best friend about what was going on, several Death Eaters popped inside the Gryffindor common room. Hermione squawked angrily at them, chucking a copy of Hogwarts: A History at the head of the nearest Death Eater, "You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" before remembering that throwing books was disrespectful (to the books that is, who cares about the Death Eater?) and hurried to retrieve it, cradling it carefully in her arms.

"_My precious..._" she purred, stroking her book lovingly.

Ron and the Death Eaters stared at her strangely. Thankfully, this distraction was enough for Harry to hastily pull Luna's magic shoes on.

-POOF-

The noxious blue gas from before spilled out once more though this time, it encompassed not only Harry but Ron and Hermione as well. The latter two hacked and coughed as they breathed in the gas, struggling to breathe. Luckily for them, the gas dissipated just as soon as it had appeared.

The Death Eaters watched the area where Potter was last warily. They had heard of what had happened to the last bunch and wondered what wacky thing the Boy-Who-Lived would pull now. And they weren't disappointed for there, appearing among the disappearing fog, was the strapping young lad dressed... in a mini-skirt.

A **very** mini skirt.

The Death Eaters gaped at the strange, sleek, **short** green dress with a thick black belt around his waist, donned by the diminutive boy wonder. His long, slender legs streaked out, ending in a pair of pure white socks and shiny black shoes.

The silence was broken when several of the Death Eaters broke out in nosebleeds.

"Blimey!" Ron cried out from the remaining bit of fog, a long string of curses that cannot be mentioned here following straight after.

"Ron! Language!" _I have to admit it's strange to suddenly be in a short red dress but that's no reason for Ron to cur- _Hermione suddenly paused in her thoughts when she finally caught sight of the red-head and burst out laughing.

Ron flushed, "It's not funny!" he shouted back as he nervously tried to tug his light blue dress a little lower. A few of the Death Eaters looked at him and tried desperately not to vomit.

_Ew... Hairy legs..._ they thought as one.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Harry suddenly shouted out passionately. They all gaped at him in confusion. Unfortunately, that brief moment was all Harry needed. He took off into air and zipped towards the them...

-BAM!-

-CRASH!-

-KAPOW!-

-ETC!-

Harry flew back, landing lightly next to his friends, arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed his work smugly. The Death Eaters were all piled up in a bundle, all with stars in their eyes. Ron and Hermione continued to gape at him.

"And so," Ron and Hermione looked up with start when a disembodied voice started talking loudly, "once again, the day is saved thanks to... the Powerpuff Girls!"

Ron turned to stare at Hermione wide-eyed, "Now do you believe me?"

Hermione merely stared back at him and fainted. Her brain couldn't take any more of the nonsense...


	4. Take 3 Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except er... nothing. I live with my parents...

**Summary:** "...and what exactly are these, Luna?" Harry will try anything if it will help him beat Voldemort. Even Luna's 'magical shoes'. Many crossovers fic.

**Note 1.** Retse plus no internet times by one month equals this sad, sad piece of fanfiction... Sorry?

Warnings: Blatant self-insertion, fangirls and gaping plot-holes the size of Uranus.

Harry Potter and the Shoes of Another: Take 3 – Naruto (if only because everyone HPcrossover fanatic needs to write one... that and a HPLOTR one...?)

Today we can find our heroes ambling once again, down the main street of Hogsmeade despite visiting it a mere two chapters ago. The reason? Well, let's just say, while illogical journeys into insanity are a given while writing a fanfic such as this, blatantly disregarding the universal truths that can be found in _Hogwarts: A History_ while in the presence of a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor is **not** good for your health.

Thus, there will only be apparating in Hogsmeade.

(Retse gingerly massages the large lump on the side of her head as she stares at her laptop)

Anyway...

Our heroes are currently examining some profound literature that may further expand their knowledge as they prepare for their OWLS and, consequently, their future.

"Ooooo! Look! 1001 idiot-proof ways to prank using a midget owl, chess pieces and pie!" Ron grinned evilly, "Now I might finally get my revenge on the twins... _Excellent_..." he cackled, steepling his fingers in front of him.

And then suddenly, Death Eaters appeared!

"Prepare to die!" they cried, hurriedly raising their wands, hoping to catch Potter before he had a chance to put on his new shoes.

Unfortunately for them, something distracts them from their mission.

"Oh, wow," exclaimed Harry Potter, "the Death Eaters are distracted by er... something. Now's my chance!" And with that, he swiftly slipped on his borrowed magical shoes (for that's what they **must** be accepted as by now as proven by the previous chapters).

POOF! Immediately, our Boy Wonder was once again surrounded by noxious gas and this time his two closest friends were able to rapidly retreat to a safe distance and observe this phenomenon without having to actively participate in it themselves.

("There is a million things wrong with this scenario!" Hermione screeched as Ron held her back from clobbering the author again.

"I owe you one, Ron!" Retse shouted from a distance.

"It's fine! Just, stop bashing me in your fanfics!" Ron shouted back over Hermione's screaming.

Retse smiled at Ron, "Yeah, maybe," she said before turning back to slouch over her laptop once more, "How 'bout no," she murmured to herself as she typed, "Die, die, die, die, die, die...")

Back to the story, erm...

Right, the smoke goes away and blah, blah, blah and there! There, the last wisps of smoke floating around his lithe form, was... just Harry?

Like his first 'transformation', the raven-haired teen was dressed in what seemed to be normal muggle clothing. A simple dark blue T-shirt with a simple pair of beige shorts and sandals, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing he wore that could be considered slightly strange was the black headband tied tightly around his forehead, a single metallic emblem glued to the front.

Now, normally this would be where the Death Eaters would be lulled into a sense of false security faced with what seemed to be a solitary teenage boy (albeit, a slightly strong one who had defeated their Lord Voldemort as a mere babe but as they were a bunch of big, bad DEs, they could take him easily, right...?). However! After the two previous debacles and knowledge that Potter was in possession of some quite nifty shoes, they had ingeniously come up with a back-up plan where they...

Aww, who am I kidding? The majority of DEs are idiots, especially grunts like these! And so...

"Potter!" one of the Death Eaters shouted, "Or, whoever you are... Prepare to die!"

But, once again they were impeded in their attack, this time by a strange rumbling noise. Heads turned in confusion as they searched for the source as the ground began to shake, the rumbling increasing with each second. And then suddenly...

"**SASUKE-KUN!**" came the unholy shout.

The screaming increased in decibels, the rumbling and the shaking ten-fold as eyes widened as they beheld the strange sight coming towards them from a distant. At first, it seemed to be merely a large dust cloud (though a very noisy one) but they soon realised it was far, far worse than they could have ever imagined.

"**I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME!**"

Yes, _**fangirls**__._

"Che..." Harry sneered as he swiftly dodged their grabby hands (trampling across the Death Eaters as they reached for him...) and landed nimbly on the roof of a nearby store and then, almost too fast for everyone to see, his hands moved in a strange fashion through the air in front of him.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" (_Fire Element: Fire-Dragon Flame Blast!_)

But before any of them could fathom what this could mean, a large dragon of fire shot out from between his lips and headed towards his rabid fans.

"Bloody hell!" Ron Weasley shouted (and successfully voiced the thoughts of everyone present).

Unfortunately, the fangirls proved far more athletic than any one had given them credit for and easily dodged the blast before once more turning their attention back onto their supposed love-of-their-life.

It was also quite unfortunate for the group of Death Eaters standing behind them who had not moved away in time.

And to keep this fanfic from earning a higher rating than necessary, let's just say many of the Death Eaters met their unfortunate fiery dooms that day. (The lack of a proper description of this tragedy has nothing to do with the author being lazy. Honest.)

As the audience silently watched the Death Eaters get simultaneously trampled and toasted, Hermione was the first to finally pick up her jaw from the ground where it had eventually landed after much gaping and sighed, "Maybe..." her face screwed up in a grimace coupled with slight disgust, "Maybe Luna's shoes do actually work..."

The End (Of The World As We Know It?!)

* * *

**Note 2.** Apologies to Naruto fans if I've screwed this up... All canon was based solely on what I've picked up from fanfiction... hahaha... (don't kill me)


End file.
